


I Love You

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work, sort of inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club
Genre: I haven't written in a while so bear with me, I may have lifted most of the plot from that, a character figuring out they're in a game and all that, and i wrote this, so i was inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: I love Her.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to get back into the writing spirit, and recently watched a playthrough of Doki Doki Literature Club. Unsurprisingly, I ended up writing this.

It’s Monday morning. I am at school. I see Her there. She’s talking to [FILE NOT FOUND]. I gaze at Her lovingly from my locker. She does not see me. [FILE NAME NOT FOUND] does though. She glares at me. Like I am the thief. How dare she. I hate her.

It’s lunchtime. I stare at her from behind a wall while she eats her lunch. She stares off into the sky, and Her mouth opens and She makes a sound of happy surprise as a bird soars. A bird, of all things, that She notices more than me.

It’s evening. I am doing my homework. I am doing my homework. I stare at my computer. I aimlessly browse through the files of my games. Maybe I can find some interesting easter egg hidden in there. Suddenly something catches my eye. A file called [ERROR]. My name.

I start properly looking at the screen. I have gone through files of a game called [ERROR ERROR FILE NOT FOUND]. I am staring at a list of notepad files. They all have names of people I know. [ERROR]. [ERROR]. [FILE NAME NOT FOUND]. [FILE NOT FOUND]. Me. **Her.**

I click through their files. Then hers. She can fall in love with any of them. They have the code necessary. But… where is my dialogue? I click my file. Shock runs through me. I am the antagonist. I am her stalker. I am the one they call the police on and stop for good. She is theirs. A tear runs from my eye. I don’t wipe it. I stare for a long time. Eventually though, I come up with a plan.

I can see that part of the game has already happened. It makes sense, since She joined the school exactly 2 months ago. The game must have started then. Her favourite colour has been chosen. It is blue. I set it to a vivid [VARIABLE NOT FOUND], the colour of my hair. My mouth stretches in a wide grin. It’s a start. Suddenly I feel a spark of pain on my face, where my face has been leaning on my hand. I pull my hand away in shock. Red stains the tips of my fingernails.

It’s Tuesday morning. I hear a conversation between them. [ERROR] tells Her that she found a hair ribbon in Her favourite colour. The ribbon is blue. Her look of dismay as She tells her that blue isn’t her favourite colour is gratifying. Escaping to the bathroom, I smile a grin almost too wide for my face.

I begin editing the second I get home. I search through their files. I find their trait files. I lower anything likeable. I increase anything bad. Finally I add the dialogue necessary for a confession scene between Her and me. A grin stretches through my face. I feel amazing. 

It’s Wednesday. I may have gone too far. [ERROR FILE NOT FOUND] is getting worryingly clingy. I saw her pick up a pen that fell out of Her bag. I heard her making… weird sounds in the bathroom afterwards at break. I don’t even want to think of what she was doing in there. My editing of [ERROR] has gone as planned though. She has become overly hostile towards Her. She questions and mocks Her every decision. I hate having to hurt Her like this, but I must. Lapis blue eyes twitch towards me, daring me to question her mockery of Her.

I have gone too far. They are scaring Her. I think [ERROR] has told her what she did in the bathrooms yesterday, and She refuses to look at her. They have both become unlovable in Her eyes, yet the sudden change has spooked her. [ERROR 404] has not come to school, and I think She knows why. Outwardly She seems fine, but Her eyes speak of unimaginable horror. 

I must get rid of them. They are getting too close. When I get home, I open my laptop without hesitation and highlight their files. I click delete. I feel a vibration humming through the air. A textbox appears on my screen for a split second. I just manage to catch the words “why”, “what”, and “help” before it is gone. Very interesting. 

I must stop everything. She wanders throughout the day with blank eyes, and shaking hands. She has no interest in anyone. I must fix this. I must fix Her. I race home in the middle of the day. I delete everything but me, Her, and a single room. I set our locations to that room. I close my eyes and feel everything change around me.

Yellow walls.

Only.

Us.

**.. .-.. --- …- . -.-- --- ..-**

**Author's Note:**

> Try reading the first letter from the last sentence of every paragraph


End file.
